STOLEN FROM THE DEAD
by Mr. Wizard
Summary: A cheerleading competition leads to Kim learning a little more of her past,with the help of Nana Possible.


Stolen From the Dead

A fan fiction short story based on the Disney series Kim Possible. Disney, and not myself, owns all rights to the characters, etc. I hope they enjoy the money, I'll just enjoy the show and the stories that come from it.

While I tend to feel the mythical Middleton is most likely in Colorado, I've put it a little more to the east, maybe Michigan. It sprang from a scene from a longer work in progress.

STOLEN FROM THE DEAD

1. Shining the Shoe

_Let no one doubt it, Ron Stoppable loves me!_

Kim Possible stood holding hands with Ron in the Middleton High School parking lot. It was 4:30 a.m., hours before dawn. Their breath left mist as they talked, waiting for the call to board the bus.

"What's wrong, Ron?"

"You know, Kim. I'm used to your folks watching us," he jerked his head in the direction of the Doctors Possible, "but I don't think I'll get used to the cameras."

"The price of success." Kim laughed. When the Middleton High Cheerleading Squad got the invitation to the National Cheerleading Championship, the film school at Upperton University decided to make a documentary. It had been strange at first, having cameras following her around everywhere, but she had gotten used to it. So had the other girls, especially Bonnie-watch me throw back my hair-Rockwaller. Ron was still wary, but when you have the school record for losing your pants, cameras make you nervous.

"I wish you were coming." _Bet the cameras got that._

"Me too, but mascots aren't in this competition." Ron sighed. "Maybe next year there will be justice-but not for us."

Kim could not help but smile. "That's right, fight the power! I'll miss you. There'll be too much time to think about the competition. Like that squad from Louisiana. How do they do those moves?"

"I have my theories but no one wants to hear them." Ron rubbed the back of his neck. "With all that we've seen how anyone can doubt…"

"Voodoo?" Kim's eyebrow arched in amusement.

"All I'm saying is that Delacroix is in southern Louisiana. Strange place Kim. Just remember, everyone needs to keep track of their brushes…"

"All right, ladies, time to board!" Mr. Barkin's voice boomed in the pre-dawn. "Say your goodbyes."

They kissed. "I'll call you when we stop tonight." Kim's parents came over.

"Good luck, Kim." Dr. Possible told her daughter. "I wish I could be there."

"Mom, you have way too many surgeries scheduled to bail on the hospital."

"And plasma experiments wait for no man." Kim turned to her father.

"Nana is looking forward to seeing you compete. It isn't that far from her place to Gainesville."

"I'll call." Kim kissed them, boarded the charter bus. She got to her seat, and waved out the window as the bus began to move.

"Good luck, Kimmie."

"You'll get 'em, Kimmiecub!"

"I almost forgot! Nail clippings! Everyone watch their nail clippings!"

The bus pulled out, heading for the interstate, but not on the direct route. Mr. Barkin stood up.

"Okay, we'll be at the park in a few minutes. Everyone knows the drill. We shine the shoe and get on our way."

The bus pulled into Middleton Park. At the center of the park stood a statue of a horseman, green weathered bronze except for the right upraised hoof. It gleamed in the park's lights.

"I see someone polished it." Mr. Barkin muttered in disapproval. "I guess the film crew decided you couldn't tell that people have been rubbing it for decades."

"It's called 'dramatic effect,'" Bonnie Rockwaller sniffed. "Well, let's get this over with. It's bad enough to have to get up so early, but to have to put on full makeup and do your hair before the rest of the world is stirring." The rest of the squad nodded. Given the time, there was no other reason to see such attention of appearance.

The girls got out, blinking at the lights from the cameras. Kim had never been here when it was so dark. The face of the rider was lost in the shadows cast by his hat. On the base was a plaque.

IN MEMORY OF THOSE WHO FOUGHT TO GIVE THIS NATION A NEW BIRTH OF FREEDOM, 1861-1865.

Everyone walked up, began rubbing the upraised hoof.

"For luck."

"Let us win."

The cameras paid particular attention to Kim and Bonnie. Bonnie smirked at Kim.

"I got more footage, but there never was a camera that didn't love me."

Kim turned to go back to the bus, then she saw Mr. Barkin.

He stood at attention, at the foot of the walkway. After taking a deep breath, he stepped off with the left, marching smartly up to the statue. He drew up, saluted.

"With your permission, Colonel." He rubbed the hoof, saluted again, then turned on his heel. "Let's go, people."

The bus rolled along. Most of the girls were asleep, enjoying the luxury of reclining seats. Mr. Barkin sat, ramrod straight, staring forward. Kim made her way to the front.

"Mr. Barkin?"

"Miss Possible, sit down."

_No cameras this time, good_. "How's it to not have to drive?"

"Gives you time to think. You aren't here to exchange pleasantries, Possible. What do you want?"

"The Park. I've seen people shine the shoe for as long as I remember, but when you did it, it was so, well, solemn."

"And I only did it because of the cameras. I don't believe in troubling the Colonel with," he looked forward, "trivialities."

"I don't understand."

"Ever take art appreciation?"

Kim shook her head. There were too many real classes to blow time on that elective.

"You know who the statue is modeled on, don't you."

"Of course, Colonel Daniel Possible, my great-great-great-great grandfather." She had known that for years.

"But you don't know about sculpture. The Middleton Memorial is in the traditional pattern. The hoof has a meaning. Do you know much about your ancestor?"

"Not really, just that he led the 34th."

"You're ahead of most people at least. But I'll tell you what you're missing." He turned away. "If all four hooves are down, the rider survived the event memorialized. If both front hooves are in the air, the rider was killed in battle. He turned to face Kim, his face grim in the half darkness.

"Colonel Daniel Possible was not killed in the battle itself, but he died of wounds inflicted, hence the raised hoof."

"That statue has been up for 102 years come the next Memorial Day; do you think that the people coming to it have been wishing for nothing more important than victory in high school competitions?"

2. Flowers and Flags.

Even a charter bus loses its charm after many hours of riding, especially since it reduces the number of reasons to stop. Ipods and cell phones fought a losing fight with boredom. Barkin had no problem gaining attention when he stood up.

"This was not my idea, but since they helped defray the costs of this trip, Upperton gets to call a few shots. We're making a stop at the National Cemetery at Nashville. The film crew has located the graves of the 34th regiment's…" he looked irritated at the blank stares, "Middleton's war dead. We'll be placing these flags on those graves. Note that there are thirty-five stars. This is the National Flag, circa 1863."

He then turned to Kim. "As your ancestor is among those buried here, the film crew has provided these." He produced flowers. "You will place these on Colonel Possible's grave."

The cemetery as large, Kim was reminded of a vacation to Washington years ago, when they went to Arlington. White headstones stood out in the mostly brown and damp early southern spring.

Cameras followed the girls as they went to the section. Each grave had a name and regimental identification. Then came Kim's turn. She started to the grave.

"What do you think she'll do?"

"Who knows, whatever she does, the viewers draw their own conclusions. Most likely that 'kids just don't care.'"

The grave looked cold, forlorn. Kim could feel the dampness in her knees as she knelt before the headstone. The staff of the flag went into the ground easily, almost gratefully. Then she laid the flowers down. She looked at the white marble.

DANIEL POSSIBLE, COLONEL. 34TH VOLUNTEER INFANTRY

It was hard to believe, a Possible lay here. _So far from home_.

The stone went blurry. Kim dabbed at her eyes. The other girls' eyes widened when they heard the soft crying. Kim put one hand on the head stone, pushed up

She turned to go back to the bus, still wiping tears off her face.

"Nice." Bonnie muttered. "Who's you're acting coach, William Shatner?"

When there was no response, Bonnie turned to Tara. "Must be nerves. Well, if she's going to have nerves, maybe she can get over them now."

That night she called her parents and Ron. They were all sympathetic, but she felt like they just did not understand. Then she made another call. Nana Possible listened then gave a strange reply.

"I think I can help. I'll bring you something when I come to Gainesville, but you have to promise to keep it a secret."

"A secret? I don't understand."

"Kimberly Ann, it has to stay a secret, promise me."

"I promise, Nana."

"Good. I'll see you at the competition."

3. Family Secret

"Fourth place! What a wasted trip."

"We were doing fine, until someone missed her spot."

"I would have hit my spot, Bonnie, but someone was in it—YOU."

"Was not, Kim. We'd practiced this a thousand times, but that looked more like a football scrimmage."

"Those Delacroix girls had no problems. Did you see the hang time their captain had?"

"Hey, has anyone seen my brush?"

Later that night, after dinner at the competition site, Kim met with Nana at the hotel. By that time Kim could laugh at the amazingly hapless performance of her squad.

Nana Possible sat a large purse in her lap. "Now Kim, I promised to bring you something. Once again, I must have your promise to keep it secret, like I have for the past forty-nine years."

Kim nodded. "No one will know Nana. I can keep a secret. Ask any of a thousand people who'll say they've never met me."

"That's my Kim." Nana pulled a small fireproof box out of her purse. "Since you cleared Mim's name that time, I can say with certainty that this is the only thing ever stolen by a Possible."

"Stolen?"

Nana nodded slowly. "Stolen, and not only that. It was stolen from the dead."

Kim took the box and key. Stolen from the dead! She could not keep her hand from trembling a little as she turned the key. What would a Possible steal, and from the dead? She lifted the box lid.

She saw a yellowed paper, enclosed in Mylar. The script was large, carefully written, like the writer had poured over every word.

"Read it, Kimberly Ann."

MRS. MARY POSSIBLE

LOCUST STREET, MIDDLETON

DECEMBER 20, 1864

MRS. POSSIBLE:

IT IS MY REGRETFUL DUTY TO INFORM YOU OF THE DEATH OF YOUR HUSBAND. DANIEL POSSIBLE SUCUMBED TODAY TO WOUNDS RECEIVED ON THE 16TH OF THIS MONTH, WHILE LEADING HIS REGIMENT AGAINST ENEMY POSITIONS OUTSIDE OF NASHVILLE.

BE ASSURED HE WAS IN NO PAIN, BUT DIED PEACEFULLY, SURROUNDED BY FRIENDS AND COMRADES WHO WERE DEEPLY MOVED BY HIS PASSING.

ENCLOSED YOU WILL FIND A COPY OF DANIEL'S PROMOTION TO COLONEL, SIGNED BY MAJOR GENERAL GEORGE H. THOMAS, COMMANDING, ARMY OF THE CUMBERLAND.

GENERAL THOMAS WISHED ME TO CONVEY YOU HIS SENTIMENT. THAT WITHOUT THE COURAGE OF SUCH SELFLESS PATRIOTS AS YOUR HUSBAND, THIS NATION WOULD NEITHER SURVIVE, NOR BE WORTHY OF SURVIVAL.

MAY THE GOD WHO BROUGHT US THIS GLORIOUS VICTORY BRING YOU SOLACE AND PEACE, THIS DAY, AND FOR ALL DAYS TO COME.

YOUR OBEDIENT SERVANT

COLONEL BARTHOLOMEW BARKIN

COMMANDING THIRD BRIGAGE

ARMY OF THE CUMBERLAND

Tears came back. Kim looked at Nana.

You said it was stolen, but it was addressed to his wife."

"And stolen by her daughter, Mim's mother. Mary Possible left instructions that her letters be burned upon her death. That was fairly common at the time. Frances followed the instructions, until she got to this letter."

"She had no memory of her father. She was born in 1862, after Daniel and the regiment had left for the war. He came home to see her in the winter of 1863, and Mary was planning to take her and her brothers to Nashville, where Daniel was stationed, after Christmas of 1864. It's believed she planned to spend the rest of the war there with her husband."

"Being so small, she had no letters written to her as her brothers did. Daniel would instruct Mary to give her a kiss for him, and tell her that he loved her."

"But she kept this one!" Kim was almost angry. "There's nothing about love here, just patriotic gore!"

"The other letters were—personal. People didn't air their feeling to just anyone in those days. This gave her a memory of her father, without betraying the feelings that her parents had for each other." Nana touched Kim's hand.

"Still, she had disobeyed her Mother's request, so she made her daughter promise to never tell anyone until the time came for her to pass it, and the memory of Daniel, along. And Possible women have been doing it ever since."

"Her father died when she was too young to remember him. Died far from home, at the hands of men who should never have been his enemies. Men who would have fought along side him only a few years before. Men who would have called him 'countryman' in the years to come. It wasn't fair, it wasn't right—but it was necessary."

Kim was crying again.

"You understand better than most. So do I. You may not think about it much, but it's always somewhere in your mind when you go on a mission. Will I come back? Who will remember me if I don't? Will they remember me like they do the Possible in the Park?"

"I didn't. Not really. He was just another colorful Possible."

"But everyone in Middleton sees him. They honor him when they rub the hoof for luck. Senator Rockwaller made sure of that."

"Rockwaller?" Kim was stunned.

"Major Rockwaller took command of the regiment after Daniel fell. The Rockwaller family fortunes rose in the years after the war. When the city raised the money for a monument in 1903, it was to be a standard infantry memorial. But Rockwaller wouldn't hear of it. He contributed enough to commission an equestrian statue, and have a likeness used as the model. That was a great deal of money, and everyone assumed the likeness was his own. 'Vain old Senator.' They said, until the unveiling in 1905."

"But he honored a Possible." Kim shook her head in surprise. "I'm amazed."

"He had lived. 'Who doesn't know me?' he said. 'This is about those who did not come home, those that Middleton and the nation must remember.' If you ever look at the photographs of the dedication in 1905, you'll see Senator Rockwaller front and center, before the statue of his old comrade. Rockwallers and Possibles have never gotten along, or agreed on much of anything, but the Senator was determined that no one forget that he and Daniel had come together when it really counted."

"And I knew so little." Kim said shame faced. "That a Rockwaller could be so honorable. Or a Barkin so eloquent."

"You know now." Nana Possible smiled. "The letter is yours. Keep it safe. Keep it secret. Pass it along when the time comes. That is your duty to the dead who stole it, and from whom it was stolen. Now I think I see Mr. Barkin coming. It must be time to turn in. Have a good trip back. Sorry about the competition." Nana kissed her granddaughter.

"Thank you, Nana. That was just a trophy. You've given me so much more. So did Daniel."

THE END


End file.
